powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Stingerella
Stingerella ''' wasred sash wearing rinshi and only female member of Five Fingers of Poison. She posesses spirit of Scorpion and uses dance and kick combinations, that earned her title "Queen of the Toxic Dance". She was also Toady love interest. She serve as one of two main antagonists of the episode" Dance the Night Away". Biography Stingerella and other rinshi were formed by Camille to destroy the rangers. Stingerella first appeared with other "Fingers of Poison" in fourth episode and attacked Ocean Bluff. When they first encountered the rangers, Stingerella fought Lily and defeated the Yellow Ranger, using her battle style. Later when Casey was defeated by Dai Shi, Stingerella poisoned him. The dosage wasn't enough to kill him, but it made him temporarily suffer massive pain. In the sixth episode Stingerella attacked the city with army of Rinshi Stingerella taught the Rinshi her dancing battle style and together they defeated the rangers. The battle was stopped by Toady, who interfered and Stingerella left. Then she attacked the city again but now rangers used the similar dance based technique and defeated the Rinshi. Then Toady interfered and convinced Stingerella to combine their powers. Stingerella was impressed with Toady's new attitude and fell in love with him. Together they defeated the rangers and left. Later they tried their finale attack on the city and now they tried to use the volcano, but were interfered by Rangers. In the finale battle Toady was destroyed and Stingerella wanted to get on revenge for him. She enlarged herself and in the giant battle she unleashed army of little scorpions on Jungle Pride Megazord,but the Savage Spin took them off and she was finally destroyed by it. Stingerella and her beloved Toady were among the warriors revived by Dai Shi to battle Order of the Claw. Together they Battled Lily, but were finally destroyed and proved to be no match for the recently graduated Pai Zhua master. Personality Stingerella has arrogant, prideful, confident, boastful and selfish attitude. Just like Fingers of Poison, she is extremely arrogant, self-absorbed and confident and considers herself the best. She is highly cunning, scheming, violent and also contemptuous and sadistic and it is shown that she dislikes the rangers and wants to defeat them any cost. Her violence and sadism is shown when she poisoned Casey. But despite her arrogance and egoism, she is also cowardly and is shown to fear to loose the rangers. Just like other Fingers of Poison she is very loyal to Dai Shi. She also shows loving and caring side to Toady and is shown very loves and cares about him. Powers and Abilities * '''Superhuman strength: Stingerella has big physical strength enough to fight the rangers. * Superhuman agility: Stingerella also has incredible agility and can use it in battle. * Enlarging: just like all other Rinshi, Stingerella can enlarge herself, by using fear she absorbed. * 'Scorpion control: '''Stingerella can control scorpions. Arsenal * '''Claws: '''Stingerella has claws, which she can use in the battle. Behind the scenes Portrayal Stingerella is voiced by Sarah Sommervile. Notes * It's possible her name may be based on Cinderella, The classic fairytale princess. * Stingerella and Toady are only members of Five Fingers of Poison, that weren't revived by Naja. * In Latin-American, is named "''Picarella" traslate to English, Stingerella. See Also Category:Five Fingers of Poison Monster Category:Rinshi Category:Rinshi beasts Category:Jungle Fury Monsters Category:Deceased PR Villains Category:Female PR Monsters Category:PR Generals